Nuevo Comienzo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, está enamorado y desea casarse, con Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, no podrá hacerlo con su aspecto actual. Deberá, cambiar de apariencia y, entrará de sorpresa, en la vida de ella. ¿Qué sucedería, si un nuevo adolescente, toca tu puerta?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, esta es mi nueva creación. Dedicado a una persona muy especial, a la que aprecio mucho. Septiembre.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las dieas. El resto, es de JK Rowling. Fan fic, sin fines de lucro.  


* * *

Prólogo:

Por alguna específica razón, Severus Snape, lo deseaba. Estaba enamorado de ella y su historia, quería construírla a su lado. Bien, representaba una cursilería para lo que él era, pero eso sentía. Comenzó a sentirlo, en cuantola vio por última vez, antes de verla irse de vacaciones. Estaba bien, pero ella no lo aceptaría, siendo lo que era. Profesor de pociones, mortífago y, Severus Snape.

Su plan, era bastante simple, pero por lo demás incómodo. Debía ser otra persona, si quería ganarse el "aprecio", por decirlo de alguna forma, de Hermione Granger. Sí, sin duda necesitaba hacer unos cambios importantes en su aspecto. Con una sonrisa a medias, recordó que lo llamaban el murciélago. Eso, debía desaparecer en una instancia futura.


	2. Las novedades

Bueno, más de este fan fic. La introducción me quedó algo corta y es posible, que este pedazo me quede corto también. Me caigo de sueño, pero les dejaré algo más. Si me queda muy corto, relleno luego. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Capítulo 1: Las novedades.

Severus meditaba, frente al fuego de su chimenea. Ser otra persona, podría considerarlo como dificultoso. Suspirando, miraba a su alrededor para contemplar sus opciones. No tenía sentido, lamentarse sobre los escombros. Las decisiones, debía tomarlas fírmemente. Sobretodo, si se trataba de algo tan importante y de carácter romántico. De una forma u otra, aunque seguía sonando ridículamente cursi.

Se levantó y meditó, acercándose a su almacén de pociones. Podía cambiar de aspecto, pero debía cambiar muchas cosas también. Suspirando, miró las pociones que le quedaban. Tenía las suficientes, como para lograr un arreglo convincente, pero ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Podría mentir siempre? Bien, consideraba, que Hermione podría perdonar su mentira en cuanto lo conociera en realidad. Se rió de eso, al final.

Tomó una de las pociones y la destapó. Odiaba beberse a veces, sus propias creaciones, pero no tenía alternativa. ¿Cómo le gustaría a Hermione? ¿Alto, fornido? ¿Cabello rubio o de ojos claros? No importaba, con tal de que fuera otro, todo estaba bien.

Reaccionó a tiempo, para entender lo que iba a hacer, antes de llevarse la botella a la boca. Sus labios, apenas rozaron el frío cristal y entendieron, que iba a cambiar por ella. Si le rechazabam sin duda iba a ser un tiempo perdido.

Sin dar más vueltas a la rueda, decidió bebérsela de una vez. No importaba la apariencia. Peor, no podía quedarse. Aunque, mejor era no tentar a la suerte. Su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a cambiar, ante los primeros tragos.

Cambiar, sin duda era todo un dilema. Todo un proceso. Muy pronto su cuerpo observaba, diferente. Ya había tomado la poción y tenía un aspecto distinto. Ahora, elegir el nombre. Pensar en eso.

¿Qué le gustaría a ella? ¿Latino, extranjero, con acento? ¿Distinto, con significado? ¿Fortaleza, que fuera exótico? Mientras pensaba, algunas opciones llegaban a su cabeza.

- Neithan, Nathaniel, Abelford, Arnold, Edwing...Bernard- no, ninguna encajaba con el perfil que debía mostrar. Fuera cual fuera ese famoso perfil que ella estaba esperando- Estúpido...

Sí, ese sería su perfecto nombre, estúpido. Intentar cambiar por algo que quizás, no conseguiría. Con un suspiro, se sentaba en su sofá que ya era enorme para él. Miraba y miraba su armario de pociones, que tenía un vidrio y mostraba, su nuevo aspecto.

- Adrien- dijo, de pronto- Sí, Adrien. Misterioso, bastante llamativo- pensaba, con dos dedos bajo su barbilla-Seguramente, tiene el éxito que estoy esperando.

Y se imaginaba su encuentro, comenzaba a planificarlo con mucha paciencia. Seguramente, él y ella, en la estación del tren de Hogwarts. Una charla estúpida, luego la cena y luego, se conocerían mejor. Eso, estilaba.

Mientras pensaba en eso, recordó a Hogwarts y que debía, cursar sus materias una vez más. También recordaba, que debía esconder al "profesor Snape" muy bien. Ya no podía llamarla Granger, ni podía impartir sus clases. Tendría que soportar a sus amigos y, acostumbrarse al modo de vida de la jovencita.

- Sí, será difícil. Lo será- mencionó, acomodándose en el mullido sofá- pero, el intento es importante, es imperativo.


	3. Pruebas

Actualicé el pasado, espero que les guste. Completado

M&S

* * *

Capítulo 2: Pruebas

Hermione Granger, debía ser la joven más afortunada del mundo, o eso pensaba él. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá y despertaba con violencia. Quiso levantarse con lentitud, pero recordó que su cuerpo no era lo mismo de antes. Tenía lozanía, y ahora podía hacer otras cosas. En su hogar, miró en dirección a la chimenea. Quería con ahínco, hacer una prueba.

¿Dónde vivía Hermione? En un ambiente muggle. El asunto de saber donde, era que tenía que dirigirse hasta allí. Sin pensar demasiado, se levantó y trató de trazar un plan, que no sonara "Estoy desesperado" por todas sus esquinas. Bien, ella vivía en una comarca muggle, igual que él. ¿Qué tan duro, iba a ser encontrarse?

Suspirando, hizo llamar a su elfo particular. Que él, buscara esa información y luego, tomarían decisiones acerca de lo que harían. El elfo, no demoró mucho, en traerle registros de vida, sobre aquella que encantaba sus sueños. Nuevamente, hablando de cursilerías. Bien, no vivía muy lejos, pero sí en dificultades. Tenía, que encontrar una casa, a la que mudarse.

Lo decía como si sonara tan fácil, pero no lo era. No podía ir a Hogwarts y hacer selección ¿o sí? Bueno, podía quedar en Gryffindor y así, no necesitaría mudarse, en ningún momento. Por que, viviría a su lado sí, pero la vería sólo en vacaciones.

Meditando, se preparó mentalmente, para hacer que el sombrero lo dejara en Gryffindor. ¡Diablos! Odiaba con creces esa casa, pero debía hacerlo, si quería estar a su lado y que el plan, tuviera sentido. Suspirando, trató de tener pensamientos "heróicos". ¿Qué pensaban los que estaban en Gryffindor? Tonterías, seguramente.

- Necesito, estar en Gryffindor- dijo y no pudo negarse ante el pensamiento que sí, le llegó. Será difícil, que dejes de pensar en otra cosa que no sea "Odio a Potter".

Intentaba pensar en ella, pero no servía mucho, para los sentimientos encontrados que tenía. Sí, quedar en Gryffindor sería difícil, amarla también. Que le aceptara de cierta forma. ¡Todo un proceso!

- Enamórate de Black- se dijo, de mala gana. Estaba derrotado, no podría hacer que Hermione, le amara. No sabía como. Muy obvio era, que no servía para el amor.

Intentaba por todos los medios, no pensar en el odio. De todas formas, sabía que el sombrero seleccionador entendía de los pensamientos y lo enviaría a Slytherin otra vez. ¿Qué hacía? Tenía que pensar en algo inteligente y las ideas, no estaban llegando hasta su cerebro. Bien, su plan tenía muchos fallos evidentes. Una tristeza.

Miró a su alrededor y presintió, que necesitaba un cambio desde el órgano principal. El lugar donde vivía. Claro, ese lugar tenía su nombre por todos los lados. Además, el asunto del señor tenebroso. ¿Qué hacía con él ? ¿Con la indeseable Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Con la cotilla Narcisa y el imbécil de Lucius? tenía que seguir pensando.

- ¿Merezco morir? Seguramente.


	4. Nuevo yo

El pasado lo acomodé, espero que este les guste.

M&S

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nuevo yo

Ese día, debía partir a Hogwarts. Estaba decidido a intentar no cometer la torpeza de irse con insultos hacia Harry o incluso, llamar a Hermione "Srta. Granger" tenía que entender, que ya no podía ser él. No hizo más nada, que preparar su equipaje. Era un poco extraño que estuviese llevando lechuza, pergaminos y plumas, y que pareciera un novato con todas sus letras. Su cabello castaño, brilló en el espejo de su almacén de pociones. Todo comenzaría de nuevo.

Llegar a la estación no se le hizo tan difícil como parecía. Bien, tenía cuerpo de niño y alma de hombre de mediana edad. No se perdería en lo más mínimo. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando un montón de niñitos pelirrojos, se acercaban a él. Sí, los Weasleys entraban en escena y él, se preguntaba dónde estaba Hermione y dónde estaba Potter. Muy pronto, lo supo.

- Harry, acomódate ese uniforme- dijo Hermione y la Sra Weasley, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a acicalar a Harry como si fuera un niño y Snape, no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Su risa, alarmó a Ronald, que estaba cerca de él.

- Oye tú, ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?

- En realidad..señor...- dijo y se detuvo. Hermione, le miró con curiosidad- en realidad, solo me reía de algo que recordé.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues parecía que te reías de Harry potter. ¿Sabes que él es Harry Potter?

- Por supuesto que sé quién es Harry Potter- le espetó y Hermione, caminó hacia él con mucha cautela.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella y Severus la miró, lleno de vergüenza.

- Me llamo...Adrien- dijo, de repente. Ron le miró con fijeza. No conocía ningún Adrien, que estuviera en su curso. ¿Era nuevo acaso? Hermione sonrió y extendió su mano. Severus la miró con mucha sorpresa.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger. Encantada- sonrió y Snape, lentamente le tendió su mano. Ella la estrechó y la soltó al poco tiempo. El hombre, bien pudo quedarse con la mano extendida por largo rato.

- Entonces, ¿Qué casa eres?

- Pues Gryffindor- dijo y Harry le miró. No lo conocía.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hoy. Soy estudiante de intercambio de otra escuela.

- ¿Drumstang? No suenas como un estudiante de Drumstang- criticó Ron y Hermione le pellizcó con fuerza- ¡Ay! ¡Hermione, no hagas eso!

- Cállate y no lo fastidies- sonrió ella- Aparte de que tiene que soportar, el ser nuevo, ¿tener que soportarte a ti?

Cuánta razón tenía ella. Snape no dijo nada y escuchó al maquinista que aseguraba, que tenían que partir. Snape, miró sus cosas y luego a la Sra Weasley, que comenzaba a subirlas todas. Él no le había pedido que las subiera, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? No dijo nada y continuó mirándola. Ella, sonriente le habló.

- Todo amigo de mi hijo, es mi amigo. Andando joven, si no quieres perder el tren.


End file.
